I Sing the Body Electric
by JKenzo
Summary: Faith never was a Slayer... because she can't die... (Highlander & BtVS crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **I got this stupid idea of making Faith as Immortal. I will not make Faith as a Slayer too, that would give her unfair advantage as a Immortal. But I figured that every quickening makes her slightly stronger and faster, and better fighter. She's not in Slayer level, but because she has centuries of experience of fighting and surviving, she's better fighter than Buffy, which makes her almost equal to Buffy. Scoobies will still think she's a Slayer.

1) I'll pass the Slayer power to someone else. (That's an another story, **I am destruction**. (Why can't I link to it?))

2) Things will change, for example: Faith will not go in to the coma.

3) About her name: Vera (Вера) means Faith in Russian.

4) Faith's personality hasn't changed much during centuries, she's still almost as immature, naïve and in pain as she was in the TV-Series.

**English is not my first language, so I'm sorry about the language.**

This story is not copyrighted (by me, I, of course, do not own BtVS or Highlander characters) this story is in Public domain, if someone wants to take the idea, just do it. Hell, if someone wants to take over this shit and make it better... be my quest.

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**I Sing the Body Electric**

**Boston, 1997 AD**

It was June, the air vibrated with moist heat, the streets exuding a strong rotten odor. Her delicate, pale face was touched with perspiration, and her dark eyes showed traces of weariness. She went in to the shadowy alley, climbed up to the roof of a abandoned building. She sat down on the dirty roof and began to fan herself. The stagnant air made the heat worse. She glanced at the sun, it was still few hours until it would set down. She laid down and closed her eyes, long ago she had learned that sleep was a weapon.

When she woke up the sun had just set, and with a rush she remembered everything that had happened the night before. Police had arrested her and taken all of her belongings before she had had chance to escape. She couldn't go to her place, she didn't have any money and she was on the wanted list, but she was still a pretty girl, and she had discovered over the years that pretty girls always had options. But she didn't like most of them, so she did things her own way. She got up and climbed down, she had to find a new clothes, something she could defend herself with and food. Streets of that part of the city were almost deserted.

It took some time for her to find a place where she could watch the drug dealers without being noticed. Patiently she waited until one of them was alone. She went to him. "Hey dude, what's up?" She asked with a sexy smile, she knew how to deal with men.

The drug dealer looked at her and when he saw how scrawny little girl she was he smirked. "Whatcha want?" He asked.

She got closer to him. "You know..." She said and pressed her body against him. "what I want."

His face went grave. "Sorry girl, you're sexy, but I can't give it free."

She pressed her lips against his and fiercely kissed him. "Dude, what I want is this," She said and showed gun and knife she'd taken from him. She released the safety and pointed the gun at his head. "now, gimme your clothes," She continued. "after that we'll go our ways. You can keep the drugs, but I need all of the money you have."

His eyes widened with anger. "Do you know who I'm working to?"

She shrugged. "No, and I don't care, just do as I said."

He took his drugs, stripped off his damp clothing and dropped it between them. She smiled to him. "Not at all bad. Good ass, six pack and nice blue eyes. In any other time I woulda taken you for a ride. Now," She said and smiled. "run, baby, run." She continued, but he just stood there. She pointed the gun at him. "you wouldn't be the first man I've killed." He stared her cold eyes for second, then he decided it was better to obey her, turned and ran. She took the clothes, wrapped them on his hoodie and ran away. She knew it wouldn't take long until his gang would be there.

As she ran she thought about her life. She saw her life for what it was: an endless misery, and yet she still hadn't had courage to let go. She saw a bus, stopped and quickly went through his pockets. When the bus stopped she got in and bought a ticket, and slumped on the empty seat. She watched from the window, hoping that gang bangers wouldn't come before she'd gotten out from that neighborhood.

When she saw a snack bar she got up from the bus. She went straight in to the bathroom, washed herself as good as she could in there and changed her clothes. She put the hood over her head and got out and ordered a burger and fries, went in to the table at the corner and sat down. While she was eating, two men came in and she raised her gaze. And sighed deeply. She knew what kind of trouble they were. She didn't want them to notice her. But if she'd try to get away they'd notice her. As she continued to eat she tried to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Men sat down on the table of a young girl. She watched how they talked to her, and when girl got up and left with them she groaned. She knew what would happen to her, and if she'd had her own weapons she would have saved the girl, but now she couldn't do anything.

When she had finished eating she bought a coffee and sat back down, she knew she had to stay in for while. A middle aged woman came in, and she noticed how she scanned the place and then her eyes fixed on to her.

She came to her. "Faith Lehane?" Woman asked and when she questionably raised her brow the woman sighed and sat down opposite of her. "I know you're in trouble, but that's not why I'm here."

She shrugged. "So, why're you looking for Faith?" She asked.

Woman smiled. "You have a destiny."

She chuckled. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"I'm Diana Dormer, and what I have to tell to you may sound insane. I have an offer for you."

She looked at her, the woman was in a good shape, she wore a classy, well-tailored business suit and her smile seemed to be genuine. She didn't get any bad vibes from her, though she was sure that this woman could defend herself if it came to that. "So... ya wanna me to come with you?"

"Yes. I'm not going to hurt you."

She smirked. "Like you could... look lady, I not a gay."

"Neither am I. Would you trust me enough to take you to the place where we can talk?"

She gave a sound between a laugh and a sob. "And talk would be all ya want, huh?"

"Yes. And I can help you with your charges."

"Ya do know that I'm armed?" She asked and got nod as a answer. She shrugged her shoulders. "Hell... why not, I'll come with you and listen you."

When they got out from the snack bar she saw those two men. She got tensed and looked at Diana. "Do ya' have a car near by?"

"Yes, across the street." Diana said and pointed at the BMW.

"Good, lets get in to it and fast." She said, took her hand and dragged her towards the car. "open the doors." She said.

Diana raised her brow and pressed the button and doors opened.

"Get in." Faith said and got in to the passenger seat. For moment Diana stared her, before she opened the drivers door and slid herself in. "Why are you in such hurry to get out?"

She pointed at two men. "Let's get hell out from here before they come to us." She said.

Diana started the car and drove away. "Were they after you?" She asked.

"Nah, they just were Trouble with capital T," She said and leaned back on the seat. "nice wheels, leather seats and shit."

"Thank you. My flat's near, we could go there."

"Whatever," Faith said. "could ya really get me off from those charges?"

"Yes, in fact I have already hired a lawyer to deal with them."

She nodded and rest of the drive they remained silent.

In Diana's place Faith glanced around the room. She saw row on row of bookshelves filled with old books, some of them seemed to be ancient. The couch was huge, too big for the room. She laid down on to it. "Now, tell me what ya want from me?"

"Do you want any refreshments?"

"JD if ya got any."

Diana groaned. "You're too young to drink," She said and sat down on the chair. "what I'm going to tell you—"

"—will sound insane, you told that already. Believe me, I've seen insane things, so just shoot."

Diana took a deep breath. "Contrary to popular belief, the world didn't start as a paradise. Demons ruled this world first until they were driven off. But before the last demon left he drank from a human and left some of his own essence in that human. With that, the first vampire was born. This demon drank from humans and turned them into vampires as well. This vampirism spread like a plague across the world," Diana said and watched how Faith reacted. The girl just smirked to her. "what I am telling you is the truth." She continued.

Faith nodded. "I know about vampires, those two guys tonight were vamps."

Diana smiled. "Then this will be much easier than I thought. Now, since the beginning there has always been a one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil. She is the Slayer."

Faith raised her brow. "So?"

"You are a potential Slayer. If the current one dies you might get to be the Slayer. And I want to train you."

Faith stared her for a second, then she laughed — the full, light-hearted laugh. "Girl, you're wrong. I ain't your potential."

"Yes, you are."

"Look, if I got it right when Slayer dies next one gets the slayer power?"

"Yes."

Faith sighed. "Then I can't be your slayer-to-be."

Diana sighed, she could argue with Faith, but she was sure that the girl was too stubborn to give up. She smiled to her. "Shall I make some supper for you, or are you still full from the burger?" She asked.

Faith shrugged. "I could eat."

Diana looked at her skinny body. "You should take better care of your body." She said and left Faith alone.

Faith felt irritated to an unreasonable degree, she liked the woman, but she also knew knew she couldn't be what Diana thought she was. But she was tired and nervous and she'd like to have a safe place to stay for while. She closed her eyes. She decided that, even though she couldn't tell the truth about herself, she wouldn't lie to Diana.

Faith looked at Diana as she was eating. So far Diana had done the talking, she'd talked about magic, vampires, and girls with superpowers. Faith knew most of those things already, but Faith liked to listen her British accent. After she'd eaten she leaned back on her chair. "Can I smoke?"

"That's a bad habit."

Faith grinned. "Yeah, it'll kill me someday."

"On the balcony, but first what do you think about all this?"

Faith shrugged. "Look Di, I'm pretty fucking sure that ya got the wrong girl. I'm not your slayer-to-be."

"You are. That has been conformed."

Faith sighed. "So... when you'll find out that I ain't the girl you wanted... you'll remember what I just said and when you kick me out, there'll be no hard feelings? I haven't lied to you."

Diana smiled. "Deal. So you'll stay with me?"

"Yeah."

* * *

She had read the book about the Slayer and her destiny. Not just the title or the preface, or a page somewhere in the middle, she had read the whole thing. Twice. All the way through from beginning to end. She tossed the book away and laid back on the bed.

She had been running so long that she had almost forgotten who she was. And now... something had happened which changed all that. Diana. She wasn't stupid, she knew that Diana's interest toward her was professional, but she was good at reading people and she also knew that Diana's affection toward her was genuine.

Problem was Diana's job; what she had read told her that the Slayer was a slave to her destiny and Watchers Council. And that wasn't fate she wanted. She had her own destiny to fulfill... or to run away from, like she had done for so long now.

But for a long time, Faith had had a dream. To have a home again, to relax. But she couldn't relax, something in the back of her mind remained alerted, more so after she'd read the Slayer legacy. But at least she knew that the worst would never happened; she'd never be activated as a Slayer.

She groaned, she knew she should tell the truth to Diana, but... she couldn't.

She was feeling something she hadn't felt for ages; she was ashamed. She tugged at her lower lip with her teeth and stared at the ceiling. Somehow Faith knew that she would tell everything to Diana. She just feared how Diana would react.

Door of her room opened and Diana came in. "We should go," Diana said. "your classes start in an hour."

She rose at once, and without a glance behind her followed Diana, wondering how much longer Diana would buy her act. It wasn't easy to pretend to be less experienced than she was.

Diana trained her for an hour, neither speaking. Even the silence between them felt good. Faith had not felt that good in a long time. When the silence was finally broken, it was Diana who broke it. She'd been showing basics of fencing to her, and when she finally spoke the sunlight coming through the window was warm against Faith's face.

Diana had been thinking the matter over off and on all morning, and now she asked, "Have you been fencing before?"

"No." She answered, a trace of apprehension in her voice.

Diana raised her brow, "Lying to me already?" She asked.

"What do mean, 'lying to you'?"

"You don't mimic my actions, you modify them to fit your body," Diana said. "and it is obvious you've done it so often that it's almost second nature to you."

"Oh." She said, but there was apprehension in her voice.

"Do you know how to use two sword? Here, catch." Diana said and tossed her sword to her. She caught it with her left hand and before she realized her body had adapted to two sword technique. She growled and relaxed her body, looking first at the swords and then Diana, her expression had changed and she glanced up at Diana, worriedly.

"Oh." She again sighed.

"Yes, oh, indeed," Diana said. "who taught you?"

"Would ya believe if I'd tell you that I picked it from the Kung fu movies?" Diana shook her head. "thought so," Faith said and sighed deeply. "what if I'd tell you that I learned everything from this Japanese dude, Miyamoto Musashi?"

Diana chuckled. "That would be more believable explanation... if he had not been dead for centuries. So I still need better explanation."

"I had a boyfriend who was a swordsman. It looked cool, so I kinda asked him to teach me."

Diana nodded. "That might be true, but you are too young to be that good."

Faith wondered how Diana would react if she'd tell her story to her. "Do I look like Xena or something?" asked Faith.

"You would if you didn't have those form fitting leather pants and tank-top. What is it with you and black leather?" Diana asked.

Faith grinned. "I'm going for slightly slutty heroine look."

Diana sighed. "You're the best potential I have ever heard about." There was a bitterness in her tone, and Faith saw that Diana felt betrayed.

Faith sighed, and suddenly she felt familiar buzz in her head, she dropped her bag, and looked at Diana. "Get into the car." She said.

"Why?" Diana asked.

"Now! Don't question me, get the hell out from here."

"What is going on?" Diana asked.

Faith looked at her. "Di... trust me this once, get the hell out of here. I'll explain later."

Diana stared her for moment, then she ran to her car and sat down. When she looked behind she saw that Faith had disappeared. She grimaced and got out from the car.

_"You're an Immortal." _

She followed the voice, but when Faith spoke she froze. _"Yes, I am."_ Faith answered.

_"I am Tymosz Pavlichuk."_

_"Vera Lopasnya."_ Faith answered, and suddenly Diana heard a sound of the metal clanging to metal. When she got closer she saw how Faith was in middle of a sword fight with a tall man. And Faith was poetry in motion, she was better sword fighter than Diana had ever seen, but so was the man, their swords were flashing like rays of light. She almost felt the quiet unremitting anger with which both the combatants fought, it was evident that this wouldn't end until another one was dead, they were fighting to kill. Boldly Faith pressed the man with quick attacks and then again quickly retired to the safer attitude of defense. Diana smiled, Faith made him to do most of the work.

When Diana saw the familiar smirk in Faith's lips she knew that she had formed a plan in her mind. Then she made a mistake, she backed up in the corner and her left side was exposed. Diana grimaced when man shoved his sword through Faith's body. She took her gun and was about to shoot the man when Faith grabbed his hand, and suddenly man was on the ground and Faith cut his head off.

Faith dropped on her knees and Diana saw a spark on the ceiling. Then the sparks turned to lightning, and Diana watched with awe as lightning lifted Faith up into the air.

She was yelling in agony as the lightning bolts struck her. The whole parking lot shook. For what felt like eternity, Faith was surrounded by lightning. Then it was over and she got up, grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it out from her stomach.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Diana asked.

Faith turned to her and sighed deeply. "We gotta get the hell out from here."

Diana looked at the man's headless body and nodded. "Yes, we do."

Later that night, Faith looked out the window at the Boston skyline across the Harbor. She turned to Diana. "I said I can't be your potential."

"What happened today?"

Faith sat down and groaned. "Are you loyal to me or to the Watcher's Council?"

"Both."

Faith shook her head vigorously. "No, that's not an option here. If I tell my story to you... you can never mention it to anyone, or write it down. Or I'll have to kill you and everyone you told it. I wouldn't like it, but I'd do it."

Diana nodded. "Right, I promise I won't tell to any living or dead soul anything you tell me."

Faith sighed. "My name is Vera, I was born late 1470's in Russia, in a small village near the river Lopasnya, as a third child of a bondsman. And I can not die..."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Moscow, 1493 AD**

Winter had arrived and the freezing wind and snow would be staying awhile. People were scurried along the streets, hugging themselves as the wind rifled through their clothes stealing their warmth away, chilling them down to the bone. The day had started as a dark and cold and now, when night was coming, it was freezing, the hard wind and hail making it worse. Looking up at the grey sky, Vera cursed. Today was her birthday. She thought about her family, what would they be doing at this moment?

Her mother, brothers and sisters, they probably were already sleeping. She liked to pretend that they were happy. Last year had been hard for them, first their dad had died, then her older brother had killed a man and he had been hanged. Her older sister had left and no one had known how she did it, but for while she had send money to them. Then she had stopped sending money and it had been her turn to come to the city and try to find a job, so she could support her family.

Her beat-up old coat couldn't keep the coldness away, and she knew she couldn't survive through the freezing night. She knew that there was only one thing for her to do. She hated it, but she had no other options if she'd wanted to live. And she wasn't ready to die. Not when her family depended of her. She took deep breath, and knocked the door. No one answered. She knocked harder, and after awhile old woman opened the door.

When the woman saw her she smirked. "Are you ready now?" She asked and she nodded to her. The woman got away from the door way. "then come in."

She went in and when old woman closed the door she let the warmness of the house hug her freezing body. The woman placed her hand on her shoulder. "I need to see what you have." She said.

Vera nodded to her. "Yes ma'am." She said.

"Mistress," Woman said. "are you a virgin?"

"No, Mistress." Vera answered.

Mistress growled. "Shame, such beauty's virginity would have been valuable."

"I'm sorry Mistress." She said.

"You should be, you little slut," Mistress said and looked at her. "take your clothes off."

When she stood naked in front of the Mistress she walked around her. "Good body, nice ass, perk breasts, beautiful face," She said and nodded approvingly. "you'll be easy to sell."

* * *

She had been in working in the whorehouse for five months, and she had learned to observe warning signs from men. When she entered the room she immediately knew that this customer was a violent one. She shuddered, only thing she could do was to hope that her reputation as her Mistress' best earner would keep her safe enough to walk away from the room.

"Undress." The man said. She nodded and took away the few clothes she had. "lay down on the bed."

She laid down and he opened her legs and stared at her for while. Then he took ropes and tied her down. "Now," he said with a evil smirk. "I bought you. I can do anything."

She knew what that meant, if he had bought her he really could do anything to her, even kill her and no one would care. Mistress probably would dump her body in to some back alley. She stared how he took a razor and smiled to her. "First we start with blood." He said and cut her stomach. She whined. She decided that she wouldn't scream. She wouldn't give that pleasure to him. He licked her blood.

For some time he cut her, until she was covered with blood. She had screamed for help and from pain, but no one came. Only he came when he raped her time and time again. And all the time he had been licking her blood. He smiled. "I'm here to teach a slut a lesson!" He said, but at that time she had lost her consciousness. He growled and waited, to make sure she was awake to feel what was coming next.

When she woke up she was in pain and still tied on the bed. He mind was foggy. "Hello there." Man said and she looked him. "now I'm going to eat you." He said and his face changed, his forehead went lumpy and his eyes changed to yellow. She screamed and he smiled. "I like screamers." He said as he reveled his fangs to her. He leaned over her and again started to rape her, and when he was about to come he sunk his fangs into her neck. She felt how he life was sucked away. Then the calm darkness came.

* * *

She opened her eyes and as she got up a scared man backed up from her and fell on his ass. She giggled and he got up. "Vampire!" He said and ran away.

She looked at herself. There wasn't any cuts or bruised in her body. Her skin was as smooth as it had always been. She got up and followed the man. She looked out from the window, it was a sunny spring day, she didn't want to be vampire and suck life away from others. She walked to the door, took deep breath and opened it. She felt the warm sun in her skin, but nothing happened. She knew she should be in flames. But she wasn't. She closed the door and went back in to the room she'd came from. She cut the broomstick, placed it in her chest, just over her heart and as she ran against the wall the broomstick sunk deep in to her chest, impaling her heart. She fell down and again the darkness came.

When she woke up she was surrounded by men. "She's alive," One of them said and placed his ear on her chest. "her heart's beating," He said and got up. "she's not a vampire. Or a human."

"Yes, look at this." One of the men said and slowly pushed a bayonet through her stomach, she screamed from pain, but they didn't pay any attention to her. He pulled the bayonet away from her stomach and they watched how the wound closed in seconds.

The man who had impaled her raised his head. "She have sold her soul to Devil and in return Devil made her immortal," He smiled. "let's see what kind of punishment is good for this immortal witch. Give me a saw."

* * *

**Venice, 1503 AD**

"You don't listen me much, do you?" Vera asked.

"True, but you rarely have anything interesting to say." Amanda said.

Vera rolled her eyes. "Trying to break into the Doge's Palace still is an insane idea."

"See," Amanda said and smirked to her. "that's a boring statement. You don't have to take a part of this if you don't want to."

Vera looked at her mentor with some uneasiness. She knew how very reckless Amanda could be when she had set her mind on accomplishing something, and week ago she had been given a challenge. And at that moment she ceased to be a reasoning being, there had never been a time when a challenge, had not acted as a spur to her. She knew it was very bad idea to break into Doge's Place, but Amanda had saved her from those holy men who had tortured her over three years. She owed her life to Amanda. "I'll come only because I'm as insane as you are." She said.

"You don't have to come," Amanda said. "you're just going to make a big enough mess to distract them."

Vera sighed. "And that means I have to die for you. Again."

Amanda smirked. "It's not like you're going to actually die."

"But it hurts like a hell."

"You're beautiful girl, you could always distract them..."

Vera groaned. "No, I promised myself I'd never again do that. I'll rather die... permanently."

Amanda nodded. "I know, I'll go now and when they are changing the guards make enough ruckus at the courtyard that guards will be distracted for few minutes." She said and slid herself in to the water.

Vera growled, took her sword and left.

When she stared the courtyard the red glow of the moon that lighted it made it seem like it was bathing in the blood. She had stood there for long time, it seemed that changing of guards was late. Very late. She wondered if Amanda had enough patience to wait until it happens. She saw a figure moving at the roof, the figure was too big to be Amanda. She wondered what did someone do up there at this hour? Was it a another burglar? She had often wondered what she would do if she were to meet a another burglar during their jobs.

When she saw the new guards approaching the Palace she took her rope and sword and ran to the courtyard. For her amazement she actually got in without anyone noticing her. She groaned, damn guards were sleeping, how the hell can she do her job if they won't even see her? She thought about it for second and then she quickly climbed up of the wall and when new guards got in to the courtyard she deliberately dropped her rope. And down there a hell broke loose, guards were pointing at her and running around, she smirked when she saw them running, it was almost like watching headless chickens; they were crashing each other. Fortunately some of them had enough common sense to ran inside.

She broke the window and got inside. She heard how guards were running up the stairs, she looked around her. The corridor she was in was too wide for her to fight, they could surround her. She opened the nearest door and growled, it was a room that had several doors. "So, corridor it is." She said and got back just when guards came, she took her sword.

"Hello guys," She grinned and pointed her sword to them. "you wouldn't let me go peacefully, would you?"

"Drop your sword." One of them said.

"Oh, I don't think so." She answered.

"Then we'll have to kill you."

"You may try..." She answered and showed her tongue to them.

A cyclone entering the corridor was an apt description what happened next. She was fighting with three of them at same time, and before she got her instincts in control she had decapitated one of them. She cursed, killing a guard was crime punished by a death. Not that it would kill her, they hanged their prisoners, but she'd been hanged few times and she knew how painful it was. She sighed, if she'd be hanged she'd take as many of them with her as she could. When one of them finally shoved his spear through her, she had killed five of them, and she still had enough strength to pierce one of them with her sword before she had lost so much blood that she fell on her knees. She glanced at down and cursed from frustration. She raised her head and looked at the man holding the spear. "Damn asshole, you didn't kill me!"

* * *

"Soon you'd wish you was back in the Russia." Said a voice when she woke up.

"Russia?" She asked from the man, she tried to raise her hand, but she was tied on the chair.

"You are from Russia, aren't you?" He asked.

She raised her brow. "How did you know? I thought my Italian was perfect."

He nodded. "Almost. But you spoke Russia when you were sleeping."

"Next time I might try Japan instead of Italy." She sighed.

He smirked. "There will not be a next time for you. You killed seven guards, you will be hanged."

"Well, that's a shame, I always wanted to see the Japan," She furrowed. "seven? I though I killed only six?"

"You forgot the one who's throat you cut."

She nodded, of course Amanda had killed someone and they blamed her for it. Not that it would matter now, she had killed six guards, but she hated when Amanda left her to take the blame. "So when is the trial?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, her highness wanted this to be done before he leaves."

"So, where's he going?"

The man stared her, he was baffled how easily this girl took it. He had seen many criminals who were waiting death sentence and this young girl was first one who hadn't shown any signs of fear. "You are strange girl, you don't fear the death?"

Vera shrugged. "Not really, dying is easier than living in this world as a woman without money and I really don't want to get married, I hate men. You are just savage beasts without brains. I'm better off as a corpse. Though one of you probably still will rape my dead body, you manimals can't control your urges."

He hit her, the chair crashed on the floor and she hit her head on the stone floor so hard that she saw stars. She shook her head and whined. Then she grinned. "See? No control over your animalistic urges... none at all."

"Bitch!" He lifted her up and strangled her until she almost lost her consciousness. "I could kill you now." He said and released her.

She gasped air for moment and then she smiled to him. "Beast," She said to him. "you're animal like all of the men are."

"Guard!" He yelled and door opened. He went to the door and looked at her. "tomorrow I will be cheering when they hang you," He said and turned to guard. "no one is allowed to get in." He said to him. "no one."

She giggled. "Are you afraid that one of your animals will kill me before the trial?"

He groaned. "Yes."

* * *

When she was guided to the courtroom she felt The Buzz in her head. She looked around her, and soon she figured that the another immortal in the room was Judge's aid. She nodded to him and he nodded back. She didn't listened what she was accused, she knew that the trial was just a show. She had broke in to the Doge's Palace and killed six... she groaned, seven guards. She was here to listened her death sentence.

She dropped down and sat on the floor, staring the Judge.

"Get up." Judge said.

"I'm tired. Just kill me already." She said.

Judge nodded to guards, and they lifted her up. She smirked. "Thank you, I'll take my nap now." She said and closed her eyes. She fake snored when infuriated Judge yelled at her. She opened her eyes, glanced at the another Immortal and smirked to him. He came to her. "Amanda send me," He whispered. "to make sure you'll be decapitated."

She sighed, if he, or Amanda, thought that she'd be afraid of dying, they'd got surprise coming. "I never liked that bitch." She said, swayed her body, which still was held by two guards, placed her legs behind their legs and leaned back. When they fell she dodged immortals sword and grabbed the sword from the guard on floor.

She pointed it to the another Immortal. "Stupid men, tying my hands in front of me." She said.

"Stop!" Another Immortal yelled when other guards approached them. "this is between me and her."

She smirked. "Still playing by the rules?" She said. "you haven't learned anything from the Bitch."

He smirked. "Your balance is off."

The crowd had given them space, they had gathered on the sides of the room. She nodded. "Because my hands are still tied. You wouldn't be kind enough to untie my hands?"

"No." He said and attacked her, and the swords clanged loudly upon each other. This was her first real fight, and she had two disadvantages; she was tired and her hands were tied. She defend as well as she could, but he still got few cuts in to her arms. He rushed upon her and crossed swords. She put his next lunge aside easily, and he was forced to break ground.

"Do you know what makes me the winner?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Fear." She said and lunged on to him, he stepped backward and panted, feinting and aiming a furious thrust at her throat, she dodged it.

"You're afraid of true death," She said, and run him through the thigh as she could. "I'm not."

"My arm and sword is longer than yours." He said.

"That they are," She said, and as he lunged on her she dropped her hands down and stepped forward, letting the sword go through her side. When he pulled his sword off from her body she raised her sword, cutting his groin and he screamed from pain. Then she spun around and cut his head off. "but I can take more pain than you and I'm not afraid to use dirty tricks." She said as his head rolled on the floor.

"Get her!" Judge yelled.

She grinned, she had seen what happened when Immortal killed another Immortal. She raised her sword to up and suddenly a lightning storm started inside of the room. She roared when she was hit by the lightning bolts and windows of the room blew out.

When the quickening was over she was alone in the room, others had ran away. She cut her hands loose and went to the window. "Thank God this is Venice." She said as she jumped from the window._ I hope he never told anyone how to kill us,_ she thought as she sank in to the water and inhaled deeply filling her lungs with the water.

* * *

"Oh!" She gasped chokingly, and spew the water out from her lungs. "damn — I hate that!"

"Yes, drowning is nice way to die, but waking up is troublesome." Someone said, she turned her head towards tie voice. "good morning, lady Lopasnya," An older, white haired man said to her. "breakfast will be ready soon."

"You're an Immortal," Vera said and growled. "just cut my head already."

He laid his ladle aside, took up a sword, and got to his feet, perfectly balanced. "Here, milady," He said and placed the sword in front of her. "your sword, may I suggest you'll buy a better one?"

She took the sword, jumped up and tried to attack him, and found herself lying on the ground.

"I am not here to kill you," He said. "Amanda asked me to train you if you get alive from the Palace."

The old man set his feet more firmly, took his hat off and bowed. "May I introduce myself, I am Juan Sánchez Villa-Lobos Ramírez, at your service."


End file.
